someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ami
What you read here is for you to make your own assumptions about. You can choose to believe or not believe what I am about to tell you, but please, if you don't believe it just take your beliefs and go, don't start any shit about it. For the sake of HER, don't turn this into anymore than what it is. I never really liked The Legend of Zelda, I mostly played online games, and so I was pleasantly surprised the first time I picked up a copy of Majora's Mask and started my epic adventure. I liked it alot, and it was the reason I first met the love of my life. She was the one that came over to my house one day with her Nintendo 64 and a Gold Cartridge of Majora's Mask. I had always thought that Anju, the Innkeeper, was the prettiest character in the game, and so I told her that she would always be Anju to me. She giggled and blushed at this, and somehow over the next couple of months we got together. We were so happy together, and she continued to show me the other Legend of Zelda games, and many other classics. Then one day it happened. We were having a mixture of trying to fight over the controller for Majora's Mask and having a snuggle fest. We were both laughing, and I rolled off the couch and onto the floor. She got up to help me up, then said she had forgotten to check the mail today and would go get it. She walked outside. Some drunk man decided to shoot up the neighborhood that day. I tried to deny her ever existing, but I just couldn't. I was so angry, I started hurting myself, I would stay up all night banging my head into the wall, cutting her name into my arms, screaming out for her, waiting for her to answer back but to no avail. I bargained with whatever higher power was real, asking for her to come back, to just magically pop back up, like in one of the games we played. I started crying, begging to just end it, to either have her back with me, or join her. I eventually, through lots of therapy and medication, became stable and healthy again. I stopped cutting myself and my head was back on straight. I was going to be okay. I couldn't bring myself to get rid of the games and try to forget about them, but I couldn't play most of them either. I only played the ones we never really got into, ones she had with her but had never bothered to show me. It was still a pain everyday though, a struggle to hit that little switch on my N64. Then I started becoming selfish. I started trying to play the games we had played together a lot. I couldn't stay away from them. I started losing contact with all my friends and family, I stopped even going out at all. I was so intwined with these games, I felt like I was making connections, was reliving the memories we had shared in the past. I felt like if I played them enough, I would be able to reach out enough to her. I got so wrapped up with this insane belief, it was my drive, it was what kept me alive, because God knows what else kept me alive that past week, since I didn't eat or sleep at all. This motivation to finally be able to talk to her again was strong enough to actually motivate my body to keep functioning, to stay alive. It was 4 days into my binge that I decided to pick up Majora's Mask again. It was very hard to make a decision about it, and didn't help when I started it up and saw that her profile was still there. I couldn't take that, I ran into my bedroom and curled in a ball, cuddling pictures of her. It was too unbearable to see that after all these months she was still there, a small storage of a memory, locked inside this game. I wasn't too selfish anymore, I preserved her sweet memories forever, vowing to never touch them. I swore that I would never touch her profile, not for any reason. I booted up my profile and it was the same as it always was. The only change was that it ran like a Gray cartridge, yet it was a Gold version. Basically it means a few more bugs and crappier quality. I was really concerned for this, and tried to look it up online. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I move past it, figuring if the Internet doesn't have the answer, no one does. Everything else was fine. What, did you think some hyper-realistic blood shot out of the screen and killed me? No, nothing changed, like anyone should suspect. That is, until I visited Snowhead. I remember Snowhead so vividly, being the very deathplace of my love. I can remember every exact detail, every spot on the map. I was actually hoping something would happen by warping here, and sure enough, it did. The small white particles that fell from the sky were turned grey, like ash. All characters were gone, except for a few Tektites here and there. The road back to Termina Field was blocked off with snowballs, and bombs and the blast mask had dissapeared from my inventory. I was all alone. It even said it when I warped there. A speech bubble actually popped up and said, "All alone. So quiet. You feel a small chill, but not from the cold..." I wondered what could have happened here. Why was everyone gone, why was there ash falling from the sky? I wondered if Darmani's grave would explain something. I climbed up the ladders and walked into the cave. The grave has not been pulled out so that the water can flow, which is strange because it is impossible to beat the game without doing so, and I HAD beaten the game. I walked up to the grave, and examined it. "Here lies the great Princess Ami, may she forever rest in peace." The camera looks as if it is a cutscene, focusing on Link. Link looks like he is doing his death animation, but he just stops after he has fallen to his knees. I see little streaks of blue under his eyes, as if he is crying. I hear small crying noises from Link, that actually do not sound out of place. They weren't hyper-realistic, just sounded like his normal voice acting. He covers his eyes in his hands and sobs quietly. Then he gets to his feet and a speech bubble pops up, seemingly from Link himself. "May you forever rest in peace, my love." He takes out the Ocarina and holds it up to his mouth. The normal ping it makes when you are supposed to play a certain song in a certain area comes, and I know what song I am supposed to play. I play the Song of Healing. Link looks at the top of the grave. Anju's model is there, floating, but is more transparent, like the Darunia model. Her eyes are a deep green, almost exactly the color of Ami's. She looks more angry than at rest. "Why did you come here?" I speak out loud, since there are no options to pick. "My love, I have come to speak to you." "Why should I bother myself with YOU?" She puts emphasis on the word "you." "I love you, come back, please-" "You know that's not an option. I wouldn't come back for you anyway." "Why are you upset with me?" "Where were you? Where? I was murdered, and you didn't even know it until after it was done." "How could I have, I-" "You should have cared more. Goodbye." "NO, WAIT, PLEASE-" "Let's play." The game crashes and I am booted back to the menu. Every time I try to choose my profile a familiar text appears. "That won't do you any good, heehee." I decide I have no other option. I click on Ami's profile. I am booted to Sakron's hideout, the one where you have to work with Kaffei to get his mask back. Only this time, Anju is laying, sleeping, on the conveyor belt. A giant knife is at the end of it. I say out loud. "I won't fail you this time." I work as quick as I can with Kaffei to get through the puzzles. The conveyor belt is running a lot faster than usual. We finish in time and the switch we press makes the knife dissapear. Anju wakes up and sits up on the belt. I realize the last puzzle I went through and stepped the switch on was with Kaffei. I walk up to Anju and engage talking to her. "My sweet Kaffei, I love you, I am sorry I broke your heart. I love you always." Kaffei has tears running down his cheeks. I do too. Anju wipes them off his face, and says. "There there now, it's alright. I'm here for you love. I will never leave you again." She lifts his face up to hers with his chin, and gives him a kiss. I feel a strange feeling around my lips, something is there. My heart beats very fast, and I reach up with my hand. I find what feels like her cheek, and rub it. I close my eyes and picture her, right where she is in front of me, or whatever this is, and meet my lips with what I can assume is hers. We break off and I open my eyes. She is standing in front of me, slightly transparent. "Hello again, love." I gasp from excitement. She is finally here, I have finally found her. "I-" She presses her finger to my lips. "It's okay. shhh." She walks up and strokes the back of my hair. I reach out and hug her. She embraces it and whispers. "I have one last song to play for you." She pulls out her Ocarina, and plays the Song of Healing. I suddenly feel a burden lifting, all the guilt and depression washing away. She is here again, and we are together. That is all I need for this world. We sit down, and continue to play her profile. After the whole thing with Kaffei, the N64 crashed and booted back to the main menu, her profile the same as it always was. It's the same as the night it happened. We are just laying on the couch, talking, laughing, playing, cuddling. After a while she says goodbye, and to stay in touch with her by turning it on. I promise her that I will everyday. I still see her everyday. I turn on my N64 and there she is, ready to play with me. We are happy again. We will be forever. I love you, Ami. Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Real Life Category:Ghost